


Meeting Mad

by Vegorott



Series: Undercover Love [3]
Category: MatPat - Fandom, natewantstobattle, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, finding Mad, fun canon one-shot, seeing the beginning of a chaotic friendship/future relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: Phantom and Mare and looking for a place to begin their new 'buisness' discovring that the abandoned building the found insn't as empty as expected
Relationships: MadMare
Series: Undercover Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1446823
Kudos: 37





	Meeting Mad

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on Tumblr had asked how Mare and Mad had met in the Undercover Love Universe and it became longer than expected.   
> A lil' shorter than my basic one-shots but I figured the people who read my AO3 only would like to know this little story

“We’re just going to find an empty building and claim it?” Phantom asked with a scoff as he and Mare walked together through a, what Phantom called, ‘shifty city’. 

“It’s somewhere to start until we have more funds to make a building ourselves,” Mare stated. “We also need more people if we’re going to do this successfully.” 

“Can’t get more people if we haven’t done anything yet.” 

“One step at a time.” Mare stopped in front of a fairly damaged building. “Perfect.”

“Perfect? It looks like someone stepped on it.” Phantom huffed and followed his brother towards the building. 

“That means no one is going to want to go into it.” Mare tried to open the door and found that it was stuck. 

“I got it!” Phantom was more than excited to kick open the door and send flying. 

“Feel better?”

“A little.” Phantom chuckled while Mare rolled his eyes and went into the building first. 

“We can start by bringing our belongings here and cleaning-” Mare stopped when he heard what sounded like a whimper. 

“Is someone here?” Phantom looked around. 

“There.” Mare gestured towards someone that was curled up in a ball in the corner of the room, their body easily hiding in the shadows. “I think they’re crying.” 

“Probably just some punk running from home.” Phantom started towards the stranger. “Hey! Hey! Get out of here!” 

“Wait! Don-”

“Get away!” The stranger lashed out at Phantom with a knife, inches away from getting at his throat. “Get away! Get away!” The stranger turned out to be a young man about the same age as Phantom and Mare. “Away!”

“What the fuck!?” Phantom was about to fight back.

“Phantom! Don’t!” Mare’s shout got Phantom to hesitate and jump away from the stranger when he lashed out again. Phantom rushed back over to Mare. 

“What!?” Phantom hissed. “Let me kick his ass!” 

“I think he can help us,” Mare said, forcing himself to calm down and even out his heartbeat. 

“What?” 

“Trust me, something about him is different like we are.”

“How-”

“Step outside. I can handle this.” Mad saw how Phantom did not want to leave. That he was worried but he would never admit that. 

“I hear anything go wrong and I come in with no mercy,” Phantom stated and stormed off. Mare took a few deep breaths and waited until he was sure he was fine before heading for the stranger.

“Who are you?” The stranger focused on Mare, able to work on calming himself as well. 

“I’m Mare.” Mare left a few feet between himself and the stranger and knelt down. That got the stranger to straighten up in thought, tilting his head as if reading Mare. “That’s my brother Phantom. We’re going to start a business. A deadly business.” Mare clamped his teeth and kept still when the stranger went up to him and he could see how the stranger’s eyes couldn’t stay still. His mind was racing, his thoughts were screaming. 

“Mare?” The stranger reached out with a hand and placed it on Mare’s jaw, tilting Mare’s head up so he could get a better look at Mare’s face. “Mare.” The stranger was still twitching. “I’m Mad.” Mare went stiff when Mad suddenly leaned down and pressed their lips together. It was only for a moment and Mad moved away, jerking his body a few times and coughing out once, sniffing and now looked to be fine. 

“I…” Mare wasn’t sure what to say. 

“Sorry about that.” Mad weakly laughed and rubbed his arm. “I-I had to ground myself.” 

“By kissing me?” Mare wasn’t sure how to feel about the change. 

“It was the first thing that came to mind.” Mad offered a hand and Mare took it, letting Mad help him to his feet. “The person I came from has a wife and that’s how they calm each other.” 

“The person you came from?” Mare was now very curious. 

“It’s complicated.” Mad started picking at his fingers. “I haven’t been...alive long. So I don’t know what I’m doing.” 

“We’re complicated as well.” Mare chuckled, a thought of ‘he looks kind of cute’ came to his head when he saw Mad rocking on his feet with worry. 

“I don’t have anywhere to go. No home. No family. I don’t know what to do.” Mad thickly swallowed. “I can help with your dangerous business.” Mad looked at Mare with pleading eyes. “I can feel what others are feeling. That’s why I fought back. He was angry, so I got angry. I might be able to learn how to switch that.”

“Emotional manipulation?” Mare hummed, liking that idea. 

“Yeah. Something like that.” Mad smiled. 

“I think we can work with that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> And here we see the beginning of a very-very-very long-lasting crush


End file.
